User talk:Salubri
RE: Images Almost afraid to request deletion of other user's images, last time started doing that somebody started crying about their edit count!! But you're right, I've done my best to advise otherwise so needless images will be pruned from now on!! The images on the last two summaries are all over the place!! I feel I may have to a bunch of new images and do some text reduction on the Sui-Feng Komamura fight as those two images of them on the ground doing nothing is surrounded by text of them basically doing nothing!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure I will continue to do so!! I've identified The Gotei 13 vs. Kageroza Inaba & The Reigai as well so I don't mind fishing around for articles that need reduced and reworded!! And thank you, doing that article helped me feel more confident after recent events!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll need to do a major rework of it so I've put it in the Article Improvement section and getting to it as soon as sit down!! I feel awful for saying this but I actually think I may need to go over all the fights done by the same member because whenever I go to them assuming they're correct they ust don't look right and the images look worse!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Out of the four you originally asked me to look at, I've fixed three, the last one needs reworking and overhauled!! Too much "they sat and talked" going on in it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, I've been going through older events and episode summaries as I was working on Uryū's article and found some with such a lack of images!! Think we may need to set up several sections in the project for both Anime and Fight Summary articles to be honest to be more organised with it!! Also, Godisme has asked me to look into possibly getting some GIFs, something I've never done before and will take me a while as I am looking into that now!! If I can't do it then I can't do it but will try as well since Tinni unfortunately is not around!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Theft Issue Alright, I have sent a message to staff asking for an intervention.-- Im afraid the issue has yet to stop. Look familiar?. Wikia claims that this is allowed because he is just "internationalizing" the Bleach Wiki into polish. I sent a reply back saying that it is hardly internationalization and just blatant theft considering most of his wiki is just in english. We'll see what they have to say but I doubt they will do anything on this.-- Re: Theft Sorry about that, but you are the only wiki with Bleach, which looks very beautiful. I did not know that this is so bad. I am therefore very sorry. 02:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Jirachiwish I wish something to be done about this user!! He is harrassing me constantly, everyday it is another message that has absolutely nothing productive about the site on it and I am beginning to feel intimidated!! Not only has he been told, by Wikia Staff, to stay away, he continues to message me!! I am not the only one who has advised him to do things differently, he has steadfastly refused to acknowledge any message left to him by any other member of the team and continues to single me out over and over!! He has not acknowledged any messages left by yourself or Yyp and yet thinks it's alright to continue to deliberately berate me over and over!! The atmosphere he is creating is counter productive and he's refusing to step away from this situation as advised to do so by Sannse!! Every since he joined he has undermined me at every turn, attacked me whenever I corrected his many mistakes and complained whenever I had to delete images because of his edit count!! I've had it with him, it's like drawing blood from a stone and I don't feel messaging him is going to change anything since he ignores what you have told him anyway!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you on chat? 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Fullbringers' Infoboxes I've been noticing this for awhile now, but only remembered this now. Similar to how we have "Shikai" and "Bankai" for Shinigami characters' infoboxes, and "Resurrección" for Arrancar characters' infoboxes, I think we should have a "Fullbring" section for the Fullbringers' infoboxes (and Ichigo). So far, we only have "Signature Skill" and while there aren't as many Fullbringers as there are of the other species, it's still notable. Even the Bounts have a "Doll" section on their infoboxes, so I believe this would benefit. I'm not sure how to add this myself and make it show up for those who have Fullbrings, which is why I came to you for this. Let me know what you think. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :That looks great. Thanks. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Fullbringer Template Hey could you add the noinclude tags around the Character Infobox Template Category on the Fullbringer Character Template because the Character Infobox Template Category is showing up on all the Fullbringer pages. Transparent Bleach Logo Hey. I just wanted to give you a little reminder that I made a transparent Bleach logo for the Wiki to use here. You can use it whenever it suits your interest. --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 18:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) re Signature I know, tried to change it on God's test wiki and it seems to have blown up in my face!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Techniques Saw your message on chat. How did you want to go about this? Did you want to start placing these on articles yet or do you want to gather the reference and description on the Unmasked project talk page first?-- Yeah just tell us what you want us to do!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Adam didn't do these in the order they appear in the book so edit conflicts are likely to come up. Hop on chat so we can sort out an edit conflict way of doing this.-- :Sorry if this seems like a dumb cuestión, but I don't have access to a full version of the raw book yet. I was busy like hell for a long stretch, and even with a decent (if admittedly incomplete) wading thru of various usu. sites and forums, I've only obtained bits and pieces. And I haven't yet had time to scour hundreds of pages of posts in some of these looking for the one magic post that might have a link to the full. If someone could help me out, I'd appreciate it. :) :Despite not doing things in the "book order" cited by Godisme above (for the reasons *I* cited above), I did try and do the techniques work I've posted so far in the order of the scanned pages, though in Japanese right-to-left, up-to-down format, that have been posted as pics on the Translation Corner. :Hopefully, with this reiterated (e.g. pic name "Techniques 1" there corresponds to my post name "Techniques 1" here) will help un-boggle some minds and make supplementation/revision easier. :) Chat issue Hey not sure if you're on chat right now, but if you happen to have it open right now, could you close it for a second please. It's going mental saying that you've joined and left dozens of times now. I figure that's not you doing it but a glitch. 23:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits Very well. I will refrain from doing so then. SereneDreams (talk) 00:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Technique questions Urahara Well, keep in mind that a lot of these techniques are naming techniques whose names have not been previously revealed. So that means that Kyuujuurokkei Kakafuumetsu shouldn't be some last-dash renaming of Senjuu Kouten Taihou. I don't directly remember the "scene-of-use" pic the technique's entry provides on the page, but it seems (from the description) that this is the uber-sealing technique that Urahara uses (or that finally activates once the Hougyoku abandons Aizen) that was finally used to seal away Aizen... another Urahara-custom Kidou or something. My best translation of what's on the page (for Keikaigi): "Keikaigi Space tying the Manifest World (= the living/material world) and Hueco Mundo, a Garganta-producing technique. Requires a long recited incantation." Harribel My best translation of what's on the page: "Trident A technique loosed by the Resurrección'd Harribel. Fires a high-force, mist-form Zanpakutou in 3 series. It's also atrocious to the slashed target's body..." The scene is of the opening strike that slashes-up Hitsugaya('s "ice clone"). It seems that some mysterious person has been supplementing my posts in the UNMASKED Talk with descriptions of what each technique is. I'm uncertain as to the veracity of all of these ascriptions, but they could be of great help as a guide or, at least, a starting-point. Further research of the pics used for "scenes-demonstrating-use" for each technique could also be elucidating... though I hope I'm not the one waited on to do THAT, too. XD Adam Restling (talk) 13:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Feedback on Images Hello, Salubri. If you are not too busy, I would appreciate your feedback on a little question I have; it is in regards to the images for Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kageroza Inaba. I cannot quite decide on what image to use for the infobox image, as there appears to be very few suitable images with all 3 combatants in it. I was thinking of using a picture made with 2 screenshots as the infobox image. I know that there is one image with all 3 characters in it, but I am not sure if it would be better in the Prologue section or not (since that image fits into what is described in the Prologue). If you can send your feedback (or suggest alternate options), it would help a lot. Thank you. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 15:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiyori Hey. How is an article about Hiyori, in Powers & Abilities is a bug in the template. 01:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Translator Hey, JapaneseOPfan said that she wanted to join the Translation Corner, and Godisme informed me that it worked like the Fight Summary Project so you had to have permission to join, so i'm asking if it would be okay if she did? She gave me the translations for Ulquiorra's back story from Unmasked and she's giving me the info on Harribel and her Fraccion tomorrow. So just let me know if she's able to or not, thanks. Thanks. Nozomi Kujo's Zanpakutou's Command Hey Salubri, For the article of Nozomi Kujo, the Shikai command is "降りしきれ" (furishikire in English). If you want proof, it is in Episode 332, Ishida talked about Nozomi's Zanpakutou. Thanks, Mbnbv Re: Translator Gotcha, should I place all the info that was previously translated there, or just have the future translations placed there? Well, I asked her to do Ulquiorra's story and Harribel's story, and she's given me those, so if there are more things to be done she can move on to those. Yes, she's available for translations. Just provide her the scans of what in particular needs translating. She said she just got a job so her free time is going to be cut a bit, but she's still available. Okay i'll ask her to handle those, do you want her to stop her translations on the Harribel thing? She got all the important information from the translation and gave it to me, but I think she was trying to give a page by page translation for accuracy and I don't know if that's necessary or not. If it isn't then I can ask her to stop working on that and just focus on the new ones you just provided. Ok, thanks. Did you know section I figured I would bring this up with you. Yyp thinks its a good idea. What would you think of adding a bunch of stuff to the Did you know section and then making it so on page load, it displays one or however many random ones. I got bored one night and did the same to my user page with my favorite characters and userboxes if you want an example.-- :I like this idea, would force us to gather random bits of data!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I made a mockup with a bunch of different facts at User:Godisme/sandbox if you want to take a look. It should display a different one every time you load the page.-- Thanks Thanks a lot for all your supplemental material and explanations on the whole "Komamura Bankai" issue in the Corner again, and how Kokujou/Kalasutra is only ONE Naraka, not THE catch-all Naraka. We'll see if it takes this time. :) Adam Restling (talk) 18:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you ban User:Was269 from chat please. Major spamming incident. As well, I figure I would request if you could make me a chat mod. Since I am in there nearly 24/7 to archive the chat and a few incident have arisen while I was in there while you admins were not on, I figure this would help resolve a few of those issues. Let me know.-- I don't know what to title this message XD Hmm, I haven't gotten my edits reverted in awhile. Say, is there something special about deletion requests that I'm not aware about? Or did I breach some policy or something? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, you undid my deletion request for a second (stretched) image of Ichigo's awesome new Shinigami form + Zangetsu's equally kill-at-a-glance form. What was that about? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I realize that now. Thank you, and sorry that I had to waste your time with a retard moment, if you know what I mean :P [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Special Pages Yeah, I'll go through them. I've actually cleared out a fair bit of that stuff over the past months, but only bit by bit. A lot of it is down to Dantman and the original setup for the wiki, when a lot of stuff was copied or tied to a sort of parent anime wiki (Animepedia). We've long since outgrown that, but its still there, so that can go. 16:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: GIFS Gotcha, no worries, just looked very small without the text!! 190px, is that like width yeah?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay that makes sense --THUNDERPANTHER Need Something? Just popped into chat, scrollback says you were asking for me. Do you need something?-- Signature Hello administrator. Please weigh in on this issue. I have requested to remove a single letter from the posting of a signature that I find quite offensive from my own talk page only, such that no other user will be harmed in any way, but that I will feel better. I have already made a proposed replacement, again only for my talk page: 05:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Salubri, I believe this infringes on a user's rights here and this issue was only brought up after this user was confronted for doing close to nothing but slandering our site and our efforts here!! It's a pointless argument as there is nothing attacking or abusive in Godisme's signature, as well you are aware given how long he has been an active member here and had the same signature!! Just my little two cents!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Situation Sure as far as I'm concerned I've washed my hair of the sadness of it all!! Talk to you tomorrow!! After I read that I knew there was no point to it!! Yawn, Nighty night night!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Project Idea Godisme redirected me here to you to discuss an idea I want to bring to your attention. Recently, in my attempts to become more active on this wiki, it has come to my attention that the Fight Summary Project also handles non-fight events, such as Fullbring Training, and other similar events. My proposition is to start up an "Event Summary Project", which I would gladly volunteer to head (as the project's brainchild). We could then separate the non-fight events from the fights, that way users could pick which project they feel more comfortable with editing, or just overall like to edit. It'd also take a load off of your own shoulders, since you head up the Fight Summary Project. Now, I'm aware that you may not be too keen to do that, considering the way the pages are set up are very similar to a Fight's page, however, I believe it would be a beneficial addition to the wiki. If you think it would too, would you mind bringing it up to whoever else needs to know and consider it? Again, I am willing to head the project and take responsibility for its workings, plus I think this is the way I could best contribute to the wiki. While I love adding in new abilities, I'm not too fond or re-watching old episodes to update character plots, and such. I will, however, watch old episodes to see memorable events or fights, and I do that often, so working on those articles might be the best way for me to get involved, and I think it would be largely beneficial to the wiki overall. What do you think? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Understood. Thank you for your time. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Understood, and I apologize for the disruption. I didn't notice that until you pointed it out to me. I will read more carefully in the future so that I do not make the same mistake again. Thank you for pointing it out to me. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fight Article? No, I was on central for most of the day so I didn't see that. I only checked in here a few times. Though in good news I got 10x Kamehameha to back off and leave this wiki alone.-- Will do. With 10x, I saw he said something about he would do anything Wikia Central tells him to do. I pointed out to him I was an admin and told him to back off and return to his wiki. He agreed then.-- Re:Fight Name How about something simple like Return To The Past or The Return To The Past? I know it is a little different than how most of the arcs are named but it fits. I'll think it over for a day and see if I could think up something a little more poetic like they used in that arc with turn back the pendulum and let stop the pendulum.-- Ichigo's Shinigami powers returning With the recent chapters, I'd say we can finally switch Ichigo's Zanpakutō back to his "Current Powers & Abilities" section. I was going to offer to do it, but I wanted to ask your advice first. Should I just flip the Zanpakutō back into the Current Abilities section, and then add and reference the information as to its appearance change? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 16:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Forum Alright sorry your cool and l love anime and manga l am single Hello there ! i am interested helping out in translation English to Greek but i want some help and tips cab you suggest me a ling with rules or have a chat with me to answer some questions of mine ! Thanks in advance :D Ok here's the question i dont know how to start translate . Do i have to create a new page or can i translate the pages that already exist ??? Sorry for the misunderstanding but do i have to make a new page with my pics and code or do i have to translate only in your code ! The copyright is your of course ... Before you guys do a background check... Just so you know, The Shining Star is my younger brother who loves Bleach just as much as I do. I mention this because he and I are going to collaboratively do small projects together on Bleach Wiki; he's better at mass editting while I'm better at making small corrections to make it seem better. We're already doing Yuichi's article together, and I just wanted to clear that up before it created a mess of things. Hope it won't be too bothersome. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 02:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) GIF v Pic I have gotten a little carried away with them haven't I?? I just thought that if some techniques are shown, maybe others should be too!! I'll take a step back with them, although Bala doesn't seem to have one at all!! Also, I seem to have lost that Kido list I'd made, I've gotten one done but can find where I'd listed the others!! Can you refresh me please?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Translations She's still working on them. She sent me a message and it said... . . . Here in iceland, I get limited internet access (30min/day or so) and in that short time I also have to check my email and so on, so I haven't made much progress. I am returning to my home tomorrow so please wait a bit longer. . . Right now I am working on the Harribel stuff and I'll do the Lilynette/Starrk/Barraggan stuff later since I was too busy to do anything before my flight. I'll just tell you that all those pages say are birthdays, moves, zanpakuto names, and all those things we know. Anyway, my deepest apologies for the extreme delay Here is the link to her sandbox where she has the Harribel stuff. That's the last update I received. Okay, i'll be sure to tell her that and no problem. Profile pic why did my picture in rukia's biography was changed again? she looks like she's angry in that one ;/ Kokuto The Shining Star and I were working on Hell Chapter today, and much to our displeasure there was no Kokuto page, making linking it impossible. About a minute or so before the time I wrote this message, I tried to create a page for Kokuto, but I couldn't, and somehow remembered way back when that the admins locked the creation of pages with Kokuto's name. Can you guys please lift that, as it has served its purpose well and needs to do no more. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pronunciations I don't really think so. First of all, we would have to do it similarly to a dictionary, but that's not my main concern. My main concern is how tidious it would be, as we would not only be hitting virtually every article, but also every technique, in which case, not every technique has its own page. I see it consuming more time than anything else. Aside from that, I think if people are having problems pronouncing it, it could either be brought up on Answers or we can answer the questions personally if anyone asked them. I don't think the issue is big enough for it to matter though; not many users who visit the site express any concerns as to how to pronounce the name (with the exceptions of people who try to revert an Arrancar's name to a previous spelling). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Kokutō Hello, Salubri. Can I ask whether you or another admin or committee member can weigh in on the issue being voted upon at Talk:Kokutō. We are wondering whether an image of Kokutō with his bandages needs to be placed in the Appearance section. If you could check that for me, I would appreciate it. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 14:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Grimmjow Issue I really wish we could wrap this up one way or the other, but I cant see anything that would confirm it in Unmasked. We've known about chapter 379 for some time and decided back then that it didn't confirm it either way. I looked over the chapter again and I think it is too ambiguous and feel uneasy about drawing a conclusion from it. It says "the ones who died" but that can just be two out of the three mentioned. That is not conclusive imo, but given the subtleties of Japanese and potential translation issues, maybe it might be worth asking Adam to check if the way it is written could be interpreted as all three of them. But even so, I suspect if he does think that, he will say it is too open to interpretation and cannot be used as confirmation. I agree that it is unlikely we will ever get direct confirmation (sadly), but imo we should leave it as unconfirmed/unknown. (sorry for the delay in replying, I havent had a chance to have another look over the translation of unmasked until now) 18:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :The reason all three names are said is because he is quoting what Yammy said to him, then going into his own analysis of it. I am not biased in this and I would not let a character's popularity affect such a decision. Personally I do not care one way or the other if Grimmjow is dead. He was a good character who served his purpose, I do not expect him to ever return and I do not miss him. The story has moved on and it is probably for the best that he doesn't come back. So I do think that he is dead, but the evidence to back it up is too tenuous currently, imo, to be saying that in the article. 19:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay 20:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! my friend Any progress on confirming his status? Blackjohn (talk) 20:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Translation Corner Archive Since you deleted the discussion I was looking to be archived, I was wondering if there is an archive of the "Translation Corner". Xcetron (talk) 05:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Recent Lack of Xia Sorry, as you know I was on vacation there, had tons of stuff to do when I got back which included hospital treatment, and invasive treatment at that so I'm pretty sore and tired a lot so I won't be 100% for a while!! In regards to the spells in need of GIFs, I can only find references for episodes for a handful of them, the others can only be found in the templates with no references for where they came from and what episode!! Where did they come from?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see they're the techniques from the Unmasked, that's why I could n't find them all by searching!! I think I can get most ASAP now!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 10:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) There, finally, tried my best with them, some could be better but they are better than nothing so far!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Right, no problem, will grab them too!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Right I think I've tired myself out with GiFs today, but I tried!! I even got some sort of version for Aizen's sealing if you want to have a look at it, it is drastically shortened but in that scene he and Urahara go on and on and with what it is now, it's already quite a lot of frames but it shows the general gist of it all!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Jackie's Pic Dude, please change Jackie's picture.It's just ugly. IMO, the one i put is way better. Ten Tailed Fox It's taken a while to reach consensus but it seems we have finally reached a general consensus to put forth Ten Tailed Fox as a committee member. Please vote on him with the other admins-- Harribel, etc. Hey, i was told by godisme to ask permission from you to edit Harribel's and the Image policy page. I am a new member of the grammar corner (I just got back from editing after more than a year) and I saw errors in the said pages but couldn't edit because it was protected. So, I am formally asking for permission to edit those pages. I am currently working on Kidōs and other minor stuffs. Thanks. ((: Re: Grimmjow issue I think I've found the pertinent passage. Ichigo thinks to himself, "... It's a strange feeling. Even though the dead are their comrades." Then he speaks to Yammy something like: "I wasn't expecting some kind of honest sense of comrades from you Arrancar". Ichigo uses the word shindano, combining the past tense shinda ("died; dead") with the genitive particle no, which is sometimes used this way to form verbal/adjectival nouns (compare ookiino "big one" < ookii "big"). Now, Ichigo has had a LOT of experience with Arrancar not giving a damn when fellow Arrancar are slain, so there's no clear indication that he believes the three Yammy was just gloating about are all dead (though he knows firsthand Nnoitra and Ulquiorra are). Unfortunately, we still don't know if Grimmjow is truly dead or not. After all, after Harribel went down, loads of people were sure she was dead... and her Fracción, they were even surer were dead; all survived. I'll see if any of the UNMASKED pages I've access to have anything else on Grimmjow's fate, and apparently no one in fandom knows for sure yet, UNMASKED or no. Adam Restling (talk) 04:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't confirm either way. Characters' ability to sense one another's reiatsu seems to appear and disappear depending upon which is more dramatic/convenient for the plot (e.g., Ulquiorra has to point out that Rukia's is waning, I think, to Ichigo; being in a different section of Karakura makes Ikkaku's Bankai imperceptible to Hitsugayatachi?), so I don't know what the valence is of Harribel not sensing him. Sure, he was wounded pretty bad, but was spared by Ichigo, and was still alive enough to talk back to Nnoitra before Ichigo defended him. :He could be dead, or he could be alive; when we last saw him, though, he was basically a beat-up Nel... more likely to fade away due to author neglect than real death. Ichigo himself doesn't speak of Grimmjow or his fate directly either way in this passage. Sorry I can't say for sure he's dead and quell the flames of debate :), but I will still try to see if any of his pages in UNMASKED that people have posted elsewhere say anything more (which I can decipher). Adam Restling (talk) 07:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pics No problem!! want to get this Arc kicked in the behind and finished in time for canon!! Requires watching anime but I've them all downloaded and ready to go!! Sorry I was Ill there!! Be back to 100% almost!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Equipment For Fullbringers, like Kūgo, Yukio, and Moe who use specific objects for their Fullbring, should we list those objects in equipment? Unlike Riruka, Jackie, and Giriko, who can use anything they love, any boots they're wearing, or any clock they have respectively, the first three use one specific item. This item is significant enough in importance, that, like the Substitute Badges, they should be mentioned in equipment from my point of view. What do you think? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 01:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was just wondering if I can get any position of power with time. I have little knowledge of bleach but I am a fast learner and can research what I need to know. So please if there are positions to be filled I would like to know . Thjank you. OptimasPrimal (talk) 20:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) New Feature I found the solution to our redirects problem. Wikia is beta testing a new feature called Search Digest. What it does is it logs searches and reports what people are searching for that does not lead to a page and shows how many times it is being searched for by different people. With this, we need only look at that page to see what redirects actually need to be made. I have had it enabled here and it is already showing a few misspellings among other things that we could make redirects for. Check it out . Also, keep word of it to a minimal as having seen it on the other 4 wikis that it is enabled on, if you tell a lot of people, the results get bogged down by people just trying to get things to show up on the page.-- What do you want to set as the number of searches to warrant a redirect? I saw arc had 9 searches of it so I went ahead and made a redirect for that. I am thinking 6+ would probably warrant a redirect. What do you say?-- Fight The Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Ichigo Kurosaki & Nozomi Kujō vs. Kageroza Inaba fight doesn't have an outcome or casualties listed!! Just to be sure, should the article go as far as the moment Inaba captures Nozomi?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Translations? I'm actually not quite sure. I haven't spoken to her since August 31. Weird Glitches??, Like really weird 0_o Hey man, Im going to try and make this as easy to understand as I can. Anyway, I was looking on Yushimas page, and I notcied several things were missing from his page, like 3 separate pictures, and some information from his history(but not his synopsis). Well, I looked at his history, but couldn't find my last edit(since one of the pictures missing was the one I added). Well I was literally leaving You a msg since the last edit to his page was by u. I clicked to see what u changed(thought maybe u changed somethings) and after looking I went back and saw my edit(3rd one down). So I decided to look back at Yushimas page and all of his content was restored. Now what really throws me about this is at first I thought there was a weird glitch which didn't show the most recent changes to his page, like from the last few days or something. However, ur edit to Lord of Hunger's was after mine, and it was there, so that means that wasn't the case. I don't know man. A few days ago while I was trying to edit, I got a gateway error notification, complete with "Please restart your browser to solve this problem". Does that happen to u, or is it just my good fortune?(cause its happened to me before, and only on Wikia) Also my browsers won't remember my Username and password(for quick sign in), no matter what I do. However, they will remember if I'm lucky and I'll explain what i'm rambling about. When I come her, I click login at the top rite(duh). Now most of the time it just brings up the login page over the homepage, which is about half the size of the browser(which I keep Fullscreen size). If this happens I have to manually type my name and password(Both Firefox and Chrome WILL-NOT remember). However on VERY rare occasions it actually redirects from the home page and brings up the login page fullscreen, and when this happens my username and password appear in the boxes, so they r remembering, but their... not... remembering???. This is completely randomized and like I said its very rare that this happens. uhh, my head hurts.... I'm just curious about all of this, am I the only person this happens to? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Translaiton? 1. So just because I'm German I'm unqualified? 2. How would you know if my translations were to be serious or not? 3. And I don't use online translators. I possess enough knowledge to translate Japanese with very rarely using something like that. If you don't want me in the Translation Cornerm I'd prefer better reasons. Besides, even if I weren't allowed to join, I'd be always happy to help. DarkblueFlow (talk) 15:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unmasked For the extra tidbits re: the UNMASKED techniques, I think it mostly just describes things like what they do, i.e. a reiterating of what we saw them do in the manga--and so maybe analogous to the descriptions of them that prob. already appear on their individual pages; e.g. [[Bleach_Wiki_talk:Unmasked_Project/Archive_1#Techniques_1|'Hierro Virgen']] I think just says something like "spike-like projections extend from the ends of each of Luppi's tendrils etc. etc.". If you still think they warrant more examination, I could try; but I'd prob. just try and glean what I could from the descriptions, rather than risk a (possibly faulty because of my mistakes) full-on "translation". As for translation of the voluminous written passages that are left over (many of which I'm not privy too, as I haven't my own copy of UNMASKED, nor know anyone who does), consult my explanation to Bereisgreat [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bereisgreat#Re:_Volume_summaries here] for why that level of endeavor is still prob. beyond my scope: I'm best with isolated words, names, etc., and then also as an editor maybe of others' more lengthy translations (when I'm able to help at all). Best to consult with more prolific translators of the texts, like Lumi etc. on Livejournal (whom Reikson provided the links for in one of the archived posts on the Translation Corner, I believe, and which I quote in my preface to the "Techniques 1" post I link to above), and then ask me about any questions about those (which I will try and help with). A general "can you look at it all?" is still pretty daunting for the above-cited reasons :). Sorry about this. Adam Restling (talk) 10:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC)